1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a display control method, and in particular, relates to a display control apparatus that controls the display of display images in accordance with a viewing position and a display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
To display many pieces of content on a display screen as a list, still images representing content are generally displayed after the images being scaled down. The scaled-down display of still images representing content in this manner is called a thumbnail display. While the thumbnail display enables a viewer to confirm many pieces of content in one screen, there are issues such as very bad visibility and difficulty of distinguishing details of content depending on the viewing distance. For example, when many thumbnails are displayed on a big-screen TV and a viewer is positioned away from the display screen, there is an issue that the thumbnail display is too small to grasp details of content.
Thus, to enhance visibility of content, technologies to adjust audio output and adjust image quality in accordance with the environment around the viewer or the distance between the display device and viewer have been disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-93089 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-72561). According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-93089, for example, a part of the body of a viewer such as a nose is recognized and if the nose is brought closer to the display device, the display image is scaled up, and if the nose is moved away from the display device, the display image is scaled down. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-72561, image quality and the character size are adjusted in accordance with the distance between the display screen and viewer.